jackryanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Corellian Premier
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ghost Recon: Alpha page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) I noticed you added some things to my SLAMS page. Thanks; however, may I ask why you were changing the language from British to American English? European Federation (talk) 20:28, June 17, 2013 (UTC) *Sure thing. And about the language, I changed it because this is technically an American site. There's no specific policy but that's how we do it in other wikis. Cheers, [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 21:29, June 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Deletion tags? Hi Corellian Premier. About the delete tags, they're to categorize all the articles that need to be deleted. Adding them to Shetland's article and the film article at this stage was probably overzealous on my part. Since the wiki is abandoned I intend to adopt it and convert it to a Hub like this where users can be directed to the various different Tom Clancy label franchise wikis. You're the admin of the Ghost Recon Wiki, right? Would you like to collaborate with me to convert this wiki to a hub? I think it would help increase traffic to the other wikis and increase productivity. At the moment, the duplicate articles here have the unfortunate effect of splintering editor attention between this wiki and the other wikis (like the Ghost Recon Wiki) that focus exclusively on a particular franchise. If this wiki were to be developed as a hub it would remove that competition and help focus editor attention on each individual wiki, which would then help to develop the communities. If I adopt this wiki I could appoint you as an admin and we could develop the wiki as a hub for Tom Clancy label franchises. Let me know what you think. Lawrence Williams (talk) 07:05, July 7, 2013 (UTC) *Yes I'm an admin on the GR wiki. I agree that this divides attention and it would be a good idea to turn it into a hub. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 19:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Portal I'm waiting to hear back about the adoption request. We just have to sit tight for the moment. If the request is accepted I can make a start and also grant you admin/bureaucrat rights. Lawrence Williams (talk) 16:40, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Cleanup Hey, just wanted to say thanks for cleaning stuff up around here. I haven't been on in a while, I have a lot going on and this place was dead for a very long time...for all I know I might have had my rights stripped. Either way, thanks for the work!-- 01:42, December 5, 2013 (UTC) *Indeed. It's fun, but some of the BS really annoys me. So I remove it :) [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 02:35, December 5, 2013 (UTC)